


Eternal Spring

by sujing



Series: a flower's wish [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Tragedy, it's probably too much of just pretty words but you know what it's an aesthetic, vaguely Inspired by The Little Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujing/pseuds/sujing
Summary: They fell.(Alternate tragic ending toThe Narcissus and the Lilium.)





	Eternal Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters from and the world of Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling.

They fell from the sky, Lily’s fairy wings leaving a trail of fire in their wake, a great blazing column as the testament to their tale. Flecks of white ash peppered turbulent currents, and molten-glass cinders rent blinding solar-flare streaks through the air.  

Hot tears were shed and evaporated in the same moment.  

Lips met as smoke crashed around their entwined bodies, fingers twisting with desperation against blackened skin and windswept hair.

Nails wrought marks of the waning crescent moon into their backs.

Her green eyes glowed, a boundless world of lush vegetation contained within them. Glowed like the gentle death-curse come to whisk them away. Her mouth formed shapes, whispered heated breath that tickled against Narcissa’s hurt-littered skin, but she could not hear.

She was in a soundless, unreachable world. Warm and soft, unlike the cutting winds that pummelled them.

_(Heaven.)_

And it was empty save for their burning embrace, their endless storm.

Time froze, and Narcissa fell. Fell into her immense love for Lily and into that make-believe fantasy world too. A jubilant lark soared in her chest, her heart fluttering like the legs of a newborn fawn.

It was theirs alone, even as the elements battered them in rushing free fall, two saplings in the path of an insurmountable glacier. They were isolated, an island unto themselves, untouchable.

They were a pair of brilliant stars in unified supernova. Drawing the other closer with their inescapable gravities, they circled and circled until they collided.

Fireworks erupted, outshining the sun.

… They fell, and a bed of sweet flowers caught them.

 

To this day, they say tiger lilies and flame-hearted jonquils bloom in that spot. In unison, year after year… Forever.

Frozen, in eternal spring.


End file.
